


La vita è una lotta.

by Mehehilill



Series: La vita è una lotta. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Space, Battle, F/F, F/M, Feelings, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magic, Mild Gore, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Romance, Science, Science Fiction, Sex, Slow Build, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mehehilill/pseuds/Mehehilill
Summary: Questa è l'introduzione a un romanzo sci-fi pieno di avventura, amore, gioia e dolore che sono anni che ho riposto nel cassetto. Ho scritto un buon terzo del primo libro, per così dire, e la storia c'è tutta nella mia fantasia. Ditemi se apprezzate e se pensate sia un lavoro valido, che merita di essere continuato. Baci!





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è l'introduzione a un romanzo sci-fi pieno di avventura, amore, gioia e dolore che sono anni che ho riposto nel cassetto. Ho scritto un buon terzo del primo libro, per così dire, e la storia c'è tutta nella mia fantasia. Ditemi se apprezzate e se pensate sia un lavoro valido, che merita di essere continuato. Baci!

L’uomo in tunica da pastore si gode il sole. È seduto sull’erba morbida dell’altura dove sorge la sua modesta casa di pietra e paglia. Poco lontano, seppur almeno 10 metri più in basso, il mare romba tranquillo, la marea si alza. Alle sue spalle un bambino arriva correndo e gridando –“ Nonno, nonno!” L’uomo si gira attratto dal richiamo. –“ Hey, bambino mio!” Il bambino corre tra le braccia del nonno piangendo. Tiene una piccola sfera nelle mani e la scuote con forza. -“Piano bambino mio, cos’è tutta quest’irruenza?” lo rimprovera l’anziano, prendendo le manine tremanti del nipote tra le sue. –“ Dovresti sapere che la vita merita molto più rispetto di così!” il bambino protesta scuotendo la testa -“Ma sono tutti morti nonno! Guarda, non c’è più nessuno.” Gli occhi dell’uomo si ingigantiscono e per un attimo i suoi lineamenti sembrano ringiovanire, i capelli tornano lunghi e castani. L’attimo dopo è di nuovo un nonno, con rughe profonde ai lati di un sorriso amaro. –“Guarda nonno, guarda!” lo incita il bambino –“Non è colpa mia, lo giuro! È terribile!” piange tanto da riuscire a stento a respirare. –“Calmati, Renien!” Gli ordina il nonno. Sposta una mano sulla guancia piena di lacrime del nipote e addolcisce la voce. –“Calmati, non piangere. Ora vediamo. Adesso diamo un occhiata.” Il bambino si acquieta sotto il tocco del nonno, che non perde tempo e comincia a fissare attentamente la piccola sfera imprigionata tra le loro mani. La leggera brezza che spira sull’erba d’improvviso si fa violenta, alzando un effervescente turbine d’aria intorno ai due. Tutto un tratto il bambino non c’è più. L’erba verde sul quale posa l’uomo è rimpiazzata da una rovente pianura sterrata. Tutto intorno a lui le verdi colline si sono trasformate in rossi crepacci sovrastati da cieli neri come pece. Il vecchio fa un bel respiro, riempiendo i polmoni dell’aria acre del nuovo mondo che lo circonda. Quando la cenere smette di bruciargli la gola muove qualche passo avanti, si guarda intorno. Nulla. Solo qualche caverna piena di cenere e ossa. Il cuore del vecchio si stringe raccogliendo un curioso sassolino stondato dal mucchietto di ossa ingrigite che giace ai suoi piedi. No ha bisogno di analizzare quella lega arancione lucente per accorgersi che non appartiene a quel mondo. Non gli servono tutti i suoi poteri per capire la funzione così banale di quel piccolo oggetto. Non deve guardare il nome che vi è inciso sopra per sapere di chi è. Con un sospiro stanco mette il sassolino in tasca, drizza la schiena e chiude gli occhi. La mente si espande e avvolge il piccolo mondo, tentando di percepire ogni segno vitale. Riusciva a sentire il pianeta, con il suo cuore pulsante d’ acqua e linfa. Pronto a nutrire quella che sarebbe stata una delle più impressionanti vegetazioni mai viste in quella galassia. Ma per ora c’era soltanto tanta roccia, cenere. . .gas…e . . . eccolo! Quello che cercava tanto. Che aveva sperato tanto. Con un sorriso accennato sulle labbra l’anziano si volta nella direzione della sua scoperta e chiude di nuovo gli occhi. L’odore acre sparisce e il contatto con l’erba morbida ricompare assieme alle colline. Torna il rumoreggiare cullante del mare, interrotto sola dai deboli singhiozzi del bambino in attesa di lui. Non che fosse passato molto, solo qualche secondo. “Renièn, che cosa hai fatto?” 

*

-“Keli? Fai attenzione. . .Kelia!” la gomitata di Tamaa la colpì alle costole, e fece abbastanza male da riportare Kelia alla realtà. Purtroppo fu anche abbastanza forte da mozzarle il fiato mentre il Gran Maestro la richiamava.  
-“Sei ancora con noi Tsagh-Ia-Kel?” Kelia ingoiò il dolore prima di rispondere frettolosamente  
–“ Certamente Maestro, che devo fare?”  
– “Prestare un po’ di attenzione a quel che dico sarebbe un buon inizio” ribattè il Gran Maestro, continuando a parlare senza lasciarle modo di ribattere  
-“Leggi per i tuoi compagni questo rotolo, e deliziaci della tua migliore declamazione.”  
Evitando di sottovalutare la velata minaccia nelle parole del Gran Mestro, Kelia prese ubbidientemente il rotolo, si alzò e cominciò a declamare.  
-“Dal diario del Secondo Servitore, Racconto di un viaggio: ‘ Il mio Signore e Padrone oggi mi ha parlato. Ha detto –Vai alla foresta ai piedi della Grande Scogliera, e li ascolta il mio servitore –. Sono andato alla foresta e lì per 22 giorni ho vagato tra sterpaglie e animali feroci. La notte del ventiduesimo giorno ho trovato una radura, e nella radura c’era il Male ad aspettarmi. Parlò -‘Io sono ciò che ha portato la distruzione per tutti i tuoi antenati. Io sono ciò che distruggerà i tuoi figli.’- Poi apparve un vecchio saggio dalla barba lunga e gli occhi grigi. –‘ Io sono il primo Servitore del nostro Signore e Padrone. Sono qui per restare, per parlarvi della verità del male avete di fronte e per guidarvi al diniego della sua presenza.’ Così il servitore mi parlò, e mi disse tutta la verità sugli antenati, su come arrivarono su questo modo e i loro cuori si erano corrotti. Mentre le lacrime scorrevano sul mio volto il Servitore si accinse a pronunciare le ultime parole del suo lungo discorso. ‘Ora che conosci la verità sulle origini, ti darò prova della forza del nostro Signore e Padrone e scaccerò il male che qui dimora’ Ma il male che aveva silenziosamente ascoltato le sue parole non aspettò di essere distrutto. Il suo potere era ancora molto grande, alimentato dagli infedeli che ancora camminavano in questo mondo. Richiamò a se una Belva infernale, che entrava nell’anima delle sue vittime per consumarle dall’interno con le sue bugie-” Qualcuno tossì rumorosamente, distraendo Kelia e facendole perdere il ritmo della lettura. Il Gran Maestro scoccò un occhiata feroce prima al malcapitato e poi a Kelia, che non aspettò altri segnali per riprendere frettolosamente.  
-“Quattro giorni e quattro notti durò la battaglia tra Belva e Servitore. L’uno armato della propria fede, l’altro di cattiveria e artigli. Al quarto giorno l’astuzia della Belva cedette sotto l’invalicabile fede del Servitore, impazzì e con il sangue negli occhi ci attaccò. Ne io ne il Servitore potevamo nulla contro i suoi denti e artigli affilati. Scappammo per altri 22 giorni nella foresta, braccati giorno e notte dalla Belva impazzita. Quando finalmente fummo lontani dagli alberi il Servitore prese il mio coltello e si incise la carne. -‘Mio Signore,’- parlò -‘ti offro il mio sangue affinché faccia da protezione ai tuoi fedeli, imprigiona la Belva e vincolala per sempre tra rami e rovi. Che questa Foresta sia la sua dimora per l’eternità!’. Così dicendo dalla pozza del suo sangue nacque un alto e massiccio albero di Lepiod e intorno ad esso crebbero rovi con miriadi di spine. Successe lo stesso per tutto il perimetro della foresta, creando un gabbia vivente per la malvagità al suo interno. Esausto, il Servitore parlò ‘Da adesso in poi questa foresta sarà proibita a te e al nostro popolo. Il male sarà per sempre confinato al suo interno. Ma se qualcuno dovesse entrare allora sarà per sempre braccato dal demone che ci ha inseguiti, e dalla sua stirpe, fino alla morte.’ Con il braccio buono prese uno dei frutti che crescevano sui rovi e lo mangiò. Subito il taglio guarì, e fu come se non avesse mai faticato da molte stagioni. ‘Mangia, amico mio. I frutti che crescono su questi rovi sono un dono del signore. Mentre quelli sul Lepiod non dovrai mai toccarli, per alcuni soltanto avrebbero buon esito, per altri rappresentano solo la morte. D’ora in poi saremo noi la guida del nostro popolo, e dopo di noi saranno i nostri figli a portare questo peso.’ ”  
Kelia finì di leggere le ultime parole e lasciò che la pergamena si ri-arrotolasse dolcemente su se stessa.  
-“Così venne creato il Consiglio dei Nove Servitori, ” sentenziò il maestro “che da allora ci guidarono sulla retta via e sulla parola del nostro Signore e Padrone ‘Or. Gli infedeli furono cacciati ed esiliati per sempre in mare. Noi siamo i discendenti di quei fedeli, e come loro ubbidiremo sempre ai Nove senza domande.”  
I venticinque allievi eruppero con naturalità in un coro cantilenante.  
\- “Ciò che tu non approvi, io non vedo. Perche solo tu sai qual è la verità per i miei occhi. Guida i miei passi così che non devino mai dalle leggi e dalla tradizione dei miei avi. Se così non fosse, possa il mio capo bruciare separato dal mio corpo.”  
Nessuno si accorse che qualcuno non si era unito al coro. Nessuno notò che Kelia taceva. 

*

Il bambino scoppia nuovamente in lacrime –“Ho fatto come hai detto te nonno, gli ho dato il libre- il libero atrib-” la lingua si impiccia e le parole non vengono, ma il nonno non ha il tempo di intervenire perche il bimbo continua tra le lacrime –“ Gli ho dato la libertà di decidere da soli cosa volevano fare, senza dire niente o intervenire! Ma uno di loro è affogato nel fiume in piena, così hanno avuto paura e sono scappati alle caverne. Non ci sono alghe commestibili là, nonno! Stavano morendo di fame e di sete, ma presto sarebbe arrivata una tempesta che avrebbe fatto crescere i semi di muschio che ho piantato lì per loro.” Un attacco di tosse nervosa scuote il fanciullo. –“Calmati piccolo mio, fai un bel respiro. Racconta con calma.” La rassicurazione serve a poco, il bimbo continua a raccontare con la voce che diventa sempre più stridula. –“Ma la tempesta ha fatto venire il freddo, e loro non conoscono il fuco cos’— ” - “Così sei andato da loro e gli hai dato il tuo acciarino.” Lo interrompe il nonno, tirando fuori il piccolo acciarino arancione dalla tasca per mostrarlo al bambino. Il nipote annuisce guardandosi i piedi in silenzio. Il vecchio lo guarda con apprensione, senza sapere cosa fare. -“Guardami Renien” Il piccolo obbedì. -“ Tu hai dato ai tuoi protetti il libero Ar-bi-trio.” Scandisce bene, respira e si prepara ad affrontare quegli occhi lacrimosi e innocenti -“I tuoi protetti. . .non ce l’hanno fatta. Con il tuo acciarino hanno dato fuoco all’erba secca vicino alle caverne, e sono rimasti intrappolati nell’incendio. . .” le parole gli mancano per un momento. Vuole riuscire a non essere così duro, ma è difficile. -“Però ho sondato il pianeta, e ho trovato una nuova forma di vita primitiva che puoi aiutare a crescere.” Renièn punta gli occhi lucidi e pieni di speranza in quelli del nonno -“Davvero?” L’anziano annuisce rigidamente. -“Vicino ai gayser , qualche metro sotto le rocce, c’è il tuo nuovo protetto. È piccolo e fragile ma, non tutto è perduto.” La sua espressione si fa seria -“Questa volta Renièn devi tenere a mente i tuoi doveri. Il tuo compito è di seguire e guidare i tuoi protetti senza interferire, ne avevamo già parlato! Se decidi di interferire palesemente come hai fatto devi aver una buona ragione, perche quello che succede ai tuoi protetti è una tua responsabilità!” il giovane tira su col naso, batte forte le ciglia cercando di non piangere più. Davanti alla sua espressione determinata il nonno perde ogni traccia di risentimento. -“Tieni bene a mente quel che è successo oggi, e il dolore che stai provando. Non esistono seconde possibilità con la vita.” Renièn annuisce. Si concentra sulla piccola sfera che tiene in mano e chiude gli occhi. L’anziano aspetta pazientemente. Un minuto, due minuti, tre minuti. Il piccolo riapre gli occhi tornando alla sua realtà e guarda il nonno. E’ ancora molto lento, ma sta migliorando. 

*

Kelia si diresse stancamente giù per la collina su cui il Gran Maestro teneva lezione ogni giorno.  
-“Tamaa! Aspettami!” raggiunse l’amica che l’aspettava ai piedi della collina e l’abbracciò.  
-“Grazie per l’avvertimento di prima” la ringraziò.  
-“Se solo fosse servito a qualcosa,” riabbatté Tamaa, sospirando “allora si che dovresti ringraziarmi.” Rise di cuore ricambiando l’abbraccio.  
-“Devi fare più attenzione quando il Gran Maestro parla!” l’ammonì. Kelia non poté fare a meno di sbuffare  
-“Con 25 allievi diversi a disposizione se la deve prendere per forza con me? Vecchio bavoso.” Stavolta risero entrambe di gusto.  
-“Ma dai Kelia! Il Gran Maestro è una brava persona tutto sommato, e lo sai bene. È solo molto severo nelle sue lezioni. Piuttosto mi preoccuperei del Servitore Cem.” Con la testa fece cenno a un vecchio decrepito avvolto in stoffa dorata che le scrutava con occhi languidi da lontano.  
\- “Quello si che è un vecchio bavoso.”  
-“Bleah.” Fu il commento entusiastico di Kelia.  
\- “Ti guarda come se fossi una preda pronta al macello. Voglio dire, guarda così più o meno tutte le ragazze della nostra età, ma con te mia cara. . . temo che te la passerai brutta finita la Messa di Fine Infanzia.” Tamaa era una ragazza ciarliera di piacevole compagnia, una grande amica, ma a volte era così travolgente con il suo parlottio da portare Kelia alla nausea.  
-“Ti prego, basta!” le poggiò scherzosamente le mani sulla bocca per zittirla -“Non posso pensare di piacere a quella cariatide. Perche non sceglie una di quelle ragazze ‘oh-eminentissimo-Servitore-ogni-tua-parola-è-legge-tanto-non-ho-abbastanza-cervello-per-decidere-che-sotto-è-il-mare-e-sopra-il-cielo-e-non-il-contrario’? ” Entrambe arricciarono il naso in una smorfia disgustata. Da tempo si erano isolate dalle loro coetanee troppo prese a pendere dalle labbra dei potenti e influenti per far tesoro degli insegnamenti dei grandi maestri.  
\- “Non si tratta di abboccare senza domande a tutto quello che ci propina la Sacre Verità.” Disse Kelia con amarezza -“Quello lo posso capire. Infondo si tratta di lottare contro tutto quello che ci hanno insegnato da quando siamo nate, ma…” lasciò la frase a metà con un groppo in gola.  
-“Si lo so.” Concluse Tamaa -“Hanno un cervello collettivo. Non fanno un pensiero che non sia frutto della loro famiglia o del Consiglio dei Nove. Non sanno fare niente da sole, senza schiavetti. In vita loro non hanno neanche mai imparato ad accendere un fuoco” L’amarezza nella sua voce era anche più marcata e pungente che in quella di Kelia. Quasi fossero d’accordo affrettarono entrambe il passo per distanziare ulteriormente gli allievi che si attardavano ai piedi della collina. Come la strada prese a curvare verso destra furono totalmente fuori dalla vista dei compagni, e libere di correre.  
*

-“Solo tre minuti piccolo mio, bravo.” Renièn sorride mentre in nonno gli scompiglia i capelli. Poi si rabbuia di nuovo. -“Nonno. . . tu mi hai detto che devo guidare i miei protetti senza interferire. Ma che quando serve, devo interferire. Mi hai detto che dipende dalle necessità e. . .” il piccolo sembra arrovellarsi un momento su un pensiero complesso -“ che dipende dal momento. Che può essere giusto o no.” Il nonno annuisce. -“È proprio così— ” -“Ma è difficile!” lo interrompe Renièn. -“Io non capisco che vuol dire, nonno! Non puoi spiegarmelo in modo più facile ?” Il nonno riflette, prende il bambino in braccio e lo stringe a se. -“Un modo più semplice eh?” entrambi tacciono. Il vecchio accarezza distrattamente il nipote. -“Allora?!” chiede lui impaziente.  
\- “Un attimo, ci sto pensando!” è la risposta brusca del nonno. Un broncio spunta sul viso del bimbo, non dissimile dall’espressione un po’ burbera del nonno. Come poteva rendere chiaro a un bambino di cinque anni un concetto così complicato come l’importanza di dare a ogni essere vivente la possibilità di scelta sulla propria vita? La libertà di conoscere ogni verità, e decidere di agire di conseguenza, non era facile da spiegare a chi l’aveva sempre avuta. Di queste cose ci si accorge tardi, quando se ne viene privati ingiustamente. No. A suo nipote avrebbe dovuto ridurre il concetto a un pensiero più lineare. A qualcosa di comprensibile a livello pratico. Poi un’idea colpisce l’anziano.  
*

Continuarono finché Kelia non si piegò in due chiedendo pietà  
-“Basta! Hai vinto!” annaspò tra un respiro e l’altro. “Non ce la faccio più, ora mi scoppia un polmone” Tamaa tornò indietro da lei, saltellò sul posto per un po’ con l’aria da grande corritrice, poi gettò la facciata e si buttò anche lei a terra ansimando. Rimasero a riposare qualche minuto, poi Kelia si alzò.  
\- “Andiamo dai, siamo abbastanza lontane.” Appoggiandosi l’una all’altra si spostarono dal margine sinistro della strada, che declinava leggermente fino alla spiaggia, a quello destro. Lì la strada confinava con una foresta. Beh, volendo essere più precisi, nel suo margine destro la strada confinava con LA foresta. Senza dire una parola Kelia si appostò sotto uno dei tanti Lepiod che facevano da steccato e mise le mani a coppa. Tamaa vi si appoggiò senza esitazione, dandosi lo slancio necessario ad arrivare su uno dei rami più bassi.  
-“La. Dannatissima. Foresta. Proibita.” Brontolò, mentre si tirava su a fatica.  
-“Non potevano metterci un semplice cartello o un segnale!?” Allungò una mano verso il basso per aiutare Kelia a salire, benché non fosse veramente necessario. Kelia aveva passato molto tempo a scalare quegli alberi da sola, diventando molto brava.  
-“Beh sai com’è. Non credo che un cartello con scritto –‘Non entrare, pena la perdizione eterna’_ faccia lo stesso effetto di una sfilza di grossi alberi alti 30 piedi.” Kelia diede le spalle alla strada, accucciandosi sul ramo si bilanciò un poco con le mani e saltò giù. Quando dal basso arrivarono alcuni lamenti e un paio di imprecazioni sommesse Tamaa si affacciò ridacchiando con cattiveria  
-“E non dimenticarti dei temibili rovi che si espandono da un albero all’altro.”  
–“E chi se li scorda!” Kelia dovette lottare per qualche minuto con un traliccio spinoso particolarmente tenace che le si era impigliato ai pantaloni.  
-“Ok, ce l’ho fatta. Comunque, tronchi o rovi che siano, a noi non ci hanno fermato nemmeno quelli.” Le fece notare. -“Ora scendi di lì, ti prendo io.” Tamaa saltò dal’albero addosso a Kelia, che quasi riuscì a non cadere. Quasi.  
-“Prima o poi dovrai imparare a scendere da sola” le rimbrottò, suscitando involontariamente le ire si Tamaa.  
-“He no mia cara, tu mi hai coinvolto in questo macello e adesso tu ne paghi le conseguenze.” Kelia non le diede spago, ritirandosi colpevolmente nei suoi pensieri. Era stata lei a varcare per prima la soglia della Foresta Proibita. Tutto era iniziato un giorno lontano di quando aveva poco più di 24 stagioni e un’innata propensione a infrangere le regole. All’epoca cominciava ad uscire da sola per le prime volte, e tutti le ripetevano sempre; “La foresta è proibita, non ci devi andare” ma nessuno sapeva dirle il perché. O ancora “Nella foresta vivono mostri feroci e assetati di sangue!” ma nessuno ne aveva mai visto uno, nessuno che sapesse spiegare perché erbivori di tutte le taglie pascolassero indisturbati dentro e fuori di una foresta piena di carnivori sanguinari. Perciò, spinta dalla curiosità e dalla mancanza di spiegazioni soddisfacenti ( e forse anche di buon senso), aveva percorso i confini della foresta finché non aveva trovato un apertura tra i rovi sufficientemente grande da potercisi infilare. Dopo un po’ di esitazione e tanti graffi Kelia divenne la prima persona in quasi 600 stagioni a varcare la soglia della Foresta Proibita. Sorprendente ma vero non morì sul posto vittima di autocombustione. E non arrivò nessun demone maligno a divorarla. Quindi divenne anche la prima persona, questa volta in assoluto, a scoprire il grande inganno del Consiglio dei Servitori. Ovviamente non aveva capito le implicazioni di quanto scoperto fino a molto dopo, e a quel punto era stata divorata per lungo tempo dai morsi di coscienza e dubbi esistenziali. Qui entrò in scena Tamaa, consigliera e amica fidata, che non l’aveva mai perdonata per quella che definiva la sua ‘curiosità irresponsabile e maniacale’.  
\- “D’accordo schiaccia fegato che non sei altro” la canzonò Tamaa -“Ora spicciati che ho fame.”  
Avanzarono insieme tra gli alberi e arbusti che affollavano quasi tutto lo spazio vivibile. Tamaa camminava in silenzio, che non era mai un buon segno. Kelia taceva facendo strada.  
\- “Sei sicura che sia la strada giusta?” le chiese improvvisamente l’amica. Kelia le annuì in modo rassicurante  
-“Hai un senso dell’orientamento che fa schifo Tamaa” la provocò.- “Seguimi e non temere” Tamaa accennò un sorriso  
-“Non è il mio senso dell’orientamento a fare schifo, sei tu che sei un piccolo mostro.” Ribatté. Dopo dieci minuti di marcia leggera il sottobosco cominciò a diradarsi lasciando spazio a un sentiero sterrato. Questo a sua volta si trasformo repentinamente in una robusta strada di sassi incastonati.  
-“Visto?” la rassicurò nuovamente Kelia. Imboccarono la strada e dopo ancora cinque minuti di marcia la vegetazione si diradò fin quasi a scomparire. Rimase solo l’erba alta a costeggiare la strada, mentre tutto intorno a Kelia e Tamaa si apriva una meravigliosa radura in fiore. I loro occhi si riempirono di verde, rosa, giallo, rosso, blu, arancione, e tutti quanti i colori che la natura sapeva inventare. Le foglie, i fiori e i frutti crescevano rigogliosi formando la cornice perfetta per il monumento in rovina che giaceva altero al centro della radura.  
\- “Bentornata nella sua modesta dimora signorina Geld-Maa-Ta” Intonò Kelia, esibendosi in un inchino esagerato davanti al frontone del castello che svettava imponente davanti a loro.  
\- “ Questo posto è magnifico.” Sentenziò Tamaa -“Ogni volta che lo vedo rimango a bocca aperta”. Insieme seguirono la strada che proseguiva lungo le mura del castello, fermandosi all’altezza di un piccolo spiazzo ai piedi di un basso albero di Ghesie. Ovviamente lo si poteva definire basso solo se paragonato agli enormi alberi della foresta. Si sedettero tra le radici dell’albero e presero a rovistare nelle borse. Tamaa tirò fuori una coperta, una borraccia di sidro e dei dolcetti colorati. Kelia a sua volta fece comparire una pagnotta, due cosciotti di kmut e due pomi rossi e maturi.  
-“Mmm, Dori maturi! Che fame che mi fanno venire” Mugolò Tamaa. Kelia lasciò Tamaa a sistemare e si incamminò verso il castello.  
\- “Trattieniti ancora un attimo. Vado a prendere piatti e coltelli.” l’ammonì. Saltellò tra l’erba alta fino alla strada e percorse i pochi piedi che la separavano da un lungo finestrone senza vetro. Scavalcò attentamente il davanzale premurandosi di non toccare i vetri sparsi qui e li. La stanza in cui era entrata era più lunga che larga, con soffitti molto alti e a volta. Al centro e lungo tutte le pareti c’erano tavoli e credenza di metallo luccicante. Sopra si questi una moltitudine di macchinari bizzarri, legati ai muri con dei cavi, giacevano impolverati o arrugginiti, contribuendo all’aspetto mostruoso di quella cucina inverosimile. L’unico angolo pulito fu quello in cui si diresse Kelia per rovistare rumorosamente in una cassettiera. Ci avevano messo quarantadue giorni a sistemare quell’angolo della cucina in modo che fosse utilizzabile, quindici dei quali servirono per indurle a entrare nella stanza, e altri sette per convincerle che non fosse una spaventosa stanza delle torture ma una cucina. La mancanza incontestabile di un camino o un forno dove accendere il fuoco le aveva depistate per un bel po’. D’altra parte la presenza di pentole, bicchieri, posate, piatti, bottiglie e barattoli le aveva convinte che in effetti di questo si trattava. Una cucina…e la camera delle torture doveva essere nel seminterrato, quello che non avrebbero esplorato per nulla al mondo. Kelia tirò fuori due piatti, posate e bicchieri dalla credenza, le mise in un panno pulito e gettò un ultima occhiata timorosa alla stanza mentre usciva. Tornò da Tamaa e cominciò a tagliare il pane. Tamaa distribuì le pietanze e servì il sidro.  
\- “Buon appetito!” gongolò Tamaa assaltando il buffet. Kelia rispose alzando il bicchiere sopra la testa. Sorseggiò il sidro pensieroso. Tamaa la squadrava di sottecchi.  
-“Va bene. Cosa c’è che non va?” sbottò.  
\- “Che vuoi dire?” le chiese Kelia.  
-“Non hai assaltato il cibo e sei innaturalmente taciturna.” Spiegò l’amica. Kelia abbassò gli occhi sul bicchiere.  
-“Sei ancora sicura della nostra decisione?” chiese sommessamente. Tamaa rovesciò gli occhi al cielo esasperata.  
\- “Voglio dire” riprese subito Kelia -“Siamo sicure di voler tenere tutto questo per noi? Pensaci Tamaa, questa è una verità impressionante. Se mettessimo qualcuno-…magari i nostri genitori- se li mettessimo a parte loro potrebbero, potrebbero-”  
-“Potrebbero cosa?” la interruppe duramente Tamaa. Il suo sguardo era feroce e inchiodante. -“Potrebbero aiutarci? Kelia ne abbiamo già parlato, discusso e litigato. Se dovessimo dire la verità ai nostri cari loro potrebbero voler affrontare la cosa secondo le leggi. Denuncerebbero tutto al Consiglio, magari convinti di poterne discutere. Quello stesso Consiglio che ci ha mentito per così tanto tempo Kelia!” il suo viso era paonazza per l’agitazione -“ Io non so cos’altro c’è sotto questa facciata della Foresta Proibita abitata da mostri inesistenti, non so cosa voglia dire quel castello pieno di macchinari incomprensibile, ma so cos’è successo a Sem.” le parole congelarono l’aria, le lacrime affiorarono su volto di entrambe, ricacciate da entrambe. -“Kelia te lo ricordi che cos’è successo a Sem?” le domandò Tamaa un'altra volta. Kelia non rispose. Non ce n’era bisogno. Nessuna delle due avrebbe mai dimenticato quei giorni. Tamaa riprese a parlare. -“Se dicessimo la verità a qualcuno, essere bollati come pazzi vorrebbe dire averla scampata con il morso più grosso.” Tamaa ormai stava scuotendo Kelia per le braccia. Kelia la guardava con compassione. Vedeva nei suoi occhi la stessa paura che aveva attanagliato lei in passato. Ma a differenza di Tamaa, Kelia aveva combattuto i suoi demoni così a lungo da riuscire a sconfiggerli. Nella sua mente la decisione era presa, doveva solo convincere Tamaa.  
-“Sem era solo. Uno sciocco che non pensava prima di agire.” Stavolta fu Kelia a prendere Tamaa per le spalle. -“Tamaa pensaci” Vide il panico salire nei suoi occhi e cercò di tranquillizzarla. -“Io non dirò niente. Tamaa te lo prometto, non parlerò mai finche non saremo d’accordo. Ma ascoltami! Noi non siamo sole. E possiamo pianificare ogni mossa con la dovuta attenzione, impareremo dai nostri errori e da quelli di Sem. Siamo una squadra io, te, le nostre famiglie. Staremo l’una accanto all’altra, potremmo portare altra gente qui e convincerla di quello che diciamo. Tutti insieme possiamo affrontare il problema. Tutti insieme non possono abbatterci.” Concluse. Tamaa sembrava essersi calmata.  
-“Prometti di non dire niente?” le chiese. Kelia strinse gli occhi con cattiveria  
-“Prometto. Ma tu anche devi promettere di pensare alle mie parole.” Tamaa arricciò il naso.  
-“Devo proprio?” Kelia non cambiò espressione  
-“Si, devi. E dovrà essere una promessa sincera.” Tamaa la fissò per un po’.  
-“Odio quando fai quella faccia cattiva. Il sorriso ti sta molto meglio. Prometto.” Kelia finalmente sorrise.  
-“Grande! Adesso mangiamo.” Si tuffò sul cosciotto a mani nude, subito imitata da Tamaa. Il sole splendeva e la sua luce si rifletteva sui vetri e sugli strani macchinari del castello. Kelia rimase qualche istante a contemplare quello scintillio generale. Un pensiero le occupava la mente, un pensiero che uscì dalla sua bocca come se si rivolgesse a Tamaa. La realtà è che parlava a se stessa. -“Un giorno sapremo la verità Tamaa. Se non cederemo alla paura, se faremo ciò che è giusto. Un giorno. . .capiremo cosa vuol dire libertà.” Tornò con lo sguardo all’amica che la scrutava con un espressione indecifrabile dipinta in faccia.  
-“Libere” sussurrò Tamaa. Kelia annuì.  
\- “Nel bene e nel male.”

*

-“Renien, ti ricordi di quando su Nebus2 ti sei bruciato giocando vicino ai Viticci di Fuoco in giardino?” -“Si!” risponde prontamente il bambino. -“Mi è rimasta una cicatrice qui sulla gamba, ma a me non dispiace. Fa fico. ” Il vecchio annuisce. -“ Sei cascato perche nonna ti ha visto vicino ai viticci e si è spaventata. Ha lanciato quell’urlo stridulo che sa fare solo lei, facendoti voltare di scatto, e tu, che non ti eri accorto di avere accanto il tuo cagnolone, te lo sei trovato davanti spaventandoti.” Questa volta è Renièn ad annuire. -“Per lo spavento ho perso l’equilibro e sono cascato nel cespuglio.” Il nonno tentenna, sembra poco sicuro di come continuare. -“E ti ricordi quando hai deciso di costruire a nonna un portaspezie tutto da solo?” il bimbo si cruccia, ci pensa un attimo. “Che c’entra tutto questo con la mia domanda, nonno?!” -“Aspetta ora ci arrivo!” ribatte il nonno -“Tu ascoltami e rispondi.” Renièn si arrende -“ Si, lo ricordo” Risponde. -“Bene.” Continua il nonno -“Tu non lo sai, ma le assi di legno che hai trovato nel bosco, e che poi hai usato per fare il portaspezie, ce le mise tuo padre lì.” Il bimbo si gira in braccio al nonno per guardarlo negli occhi. -“E perche lo ha fatto?!” la voce indignata del nipote rischia quasi di farlo scoppiare a ridere.- “Vedi, tu eri piccolo per tagliarti le assi da solo, e il tuo papà era preoccupato che ti facessi male provandoci lo stesso. Ti serviva il suo aiuto, oppure avresti dovuto rinunciare alla tua bella idea. Così ha preso le assi e te le ha lasciate nel bosco in modo che tu le trovassi. Capisci cosa voglio dire?” Il sinuoso fruscio del mare riempie il silenzio di Renièn che pensa. -“mmm. . . non lo so. E poi che c’entra con la storia delle mie bruciature? E la mia domanda?” Il nonno sorride -“Quando ti sei avvicinato ai viticci quella volta, probabilmente avresti allungato una mano per toccarli. Ti saresti bruciacchiato le dita, ma solo lievemente giusto? Invece nonna ha interferito bruscamente procurandoti una bella cicatrice.” - “Una cicatrice da fico.” Puntualizza il giovane. -“Certamente.” Concede il nonno -“ma pur sempre una cicatrice.” -“E quindi? cosa vuoi dire?” l’uomo si spazientisce un poco. -“ Voglio dire che a volte, nella vita, ci sono cose che si devono scoprire da soli senza qualcuno che ti imponga il suo pensiero, magari senza una spiegazione. Semplicemente le si impara meglio se le si affrontano e capiscono con le proprie forze, anche se sono difficili. Fare queste esperienze ci fa crescere. Mentre ci sono altre esperienze che non siamo in grado di affrontare da soli. Ci serve l’aiuto di qualcun’ altro, ci serve un lavoro di squadra.”- “Che vuol dire lavoro di squadra,nonno?” Chiede Renièn incuriosito. -“Lavorare in squadra significa affrontare insieme un problema, contribuendo alla soluzione con le proprie abilità. Nel nostro caso il nostro contributo lo diamo di nascosto, per far si che i nostri protetti crescano ancora di più nella convinzione di esserci riusciti da soli. Diamo solo dei piccoli suggerimenti. Pensa a tuo padre con le assi. Avrebbe anche potuto farti trovare un portaspezie già pronto, no? Ma non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa. Perche non lo avresti fatto tu.” silenzio -“Pensi di aver capito meglio adesso?” il bimbo annuisce concentrato -“Penso di si. In teoria. . . Ma in pratica penso sia troppo difficile per me nonno.” Il nonno scoppia a ridere. -“Hai ragione Renièn. In pratica è molto più difficile.” Entrambi rimangono in silenzio per un po’. - “Non puoi farmi altri esempi nonno? Magari di qualcuno che prima non aveva il libero arbritrio e poi invece l’ha avuto? Magari qualcuno che hai aiutato tu.” il vecchio ci pensa un pochino, ignorando lo strafalcione del nipote. -“Bhè si. . .si. Mi pare di ricordare una storia adatta . . . . ”


	2. Capitolo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come al solito sto postando senza correzioni o rilettura, purtroppo ho poco tempo a disposizione e nessuno che mi faccia da Beta. Con un po di pazienza riuscirò a sistemare il tutto, ma per ora ecco qui.... :)

Kelia camminava di buon passo sulla strada sterrata. La strada era la stessa ogni giorno, e la percorreva anche 5 o 6 volte al giorno. In quei frangenti le piaceva vagare con la mente, gli occhi puntati al cielo per individuare le prime stelle del pomeriggio. Una stella, due stelle, tre stelle, quattro stelle. Si chiedeva se fosse mai esistito qualcuno in grado di contarle tutte. Magari qualcuno con una scala abbastanza alta da arrivare a toccarle. Mentre le domande le affollavano la mente rigira distrattamente fra le dita il ciondolo che ha al collo. Era un ciondolo, passato di madre in figlia per generazioni, dello stesso verde brillante di quelle stelle lontane. Non ostante fosse persa in quei pensieri qualcosa in movimento non lontano da lei attirò la sua attenzione. Sull’isola Mist, come sul resto delle terre emerse, le ore di sole erano sempre esigue rispetto a quelle stellate, che pur regalando una tenera luce verdastra, non erano le migliori per lavorare nei campi. Per fortuna Kelia, come il resto degli abitanti, beneficiava di una buona vista, ma soprattutto di un buon udito. Quando si godeva di entrambi era facile capire quello che si aveva intorno, lo si percepiva a livello inconscio quasi.  
E c’era qualcuno nascosto dietro all’arbusto a una decina di piedi da lei. Aveva intravisto i suoi movimenti, ne sentiva il respiro e ne percepiva lo sguardo fisso su di lei.  
-“Chi è là?” La domanda echeggiò intorno a lei senza risposta. Non che se ne aspettasse una. Ormai era da un bel po’ di tempo che quel curioso individuo la seguiva dappertutto. Le prime volte che l’aveva sorpreso Kelia era così spaventata da scappare via a gambe levate. Con il passare dei giorni però apparve chiaro che il suo pedinatore personale non aveva intenzione di venire in contatto con lei in nessun modo. Si limitava a scrutarla da lontano e a fuggire se lei si avvicinava troppo. Non sapeva chi fosse, non sapeva che voleva e non era mai riuscita a vederlo in faccia. Sapeva solo che la seguiva nascondendosi in modo rozzo in giro per l’isola, incapace di rispondere alle domande che Kelia aveva trovato il coraggio di porgli. Quando l’aveva raccontato a Tamaa l’amica le aveva intimato prudenza, e consigliato di non coinvolgere il padre alla leggera, sapendo che a quel punto il pedinatore sarebbe andato incontro a una sorte immeritata sia che fosse un ragazzo innamorato sia che fosse un assassino. Ma Kelia si era fatta una sua idea su chi fosse quell’individuo strano. I rumori che faceva muovendosi indicavano dimensioni ridotte, non quelle di un adulto, ma di un bambino, la pelle che aveva intravisto era tanto sporca da sembrare nera e la sua timidezza le suggeriva un estraneità nel parlare con gli altri. Le sue deduzioni la portavano a credere che il bambino fosse un Abbandonato, uno di quelli a cui portava da mangiare ogni volta che andava nella citadella, cercando di farli sentire meno soli o dimenticati nella loro vita sfortunata. Kelia ne era convinta, e sapendo la difficoltà che avevano gli Abbandonati a relazionarsi lo aveva ignorato bonariamente fino a quel momento, sperando di metterlo a suo agio e spingerlo a manifestarsi.  
Il suo tentativo di conquistarne la fiducia per poi aiutarlo però non aveva funzionato, e Kelia si era stufata di essere seguita da quell’ombra sfuggente. –“Mi sono stancata di questo giochetto! So che sei lì, perciò o trovi il coraggio di farti avanti o la smetti una volta per tutte di spiarmi.” Lo incitò, sperando che un tono fermo e persuasivo lo convincesse a farlo avanti. Dal cespuglio non arrivò risposta, solo un verso ragliante e il tonfo di chi scivola sul fondoschiena. Qualcosa in quel gesto dava a Kelia l’impressione di essere derisa, che non era mai una buona idea con lei. –“Molto bene. Allora vengo io a stanarti.” si mosse in modo repentino verso il cespuglio, decisa a sculacciare un Abbandonato. Dei sassi scricchiolarono, forse un piede messo in fallo, poi una piccola figura nera rotolò giù dallo strapiombo in un turbinio di sassi e terra. Kelia reagì fulmineamente. Si lanciò sullo sterrato sdrucciolevole tenendosi al cespuglio con una mano e afferrando il pedinatore con l’altra. La stoffa lisa si strappò in un attimo sotto quella tensione improvvisa e il pedinatore rotolò al di là dello strapiombo sotto gli occhi terrorizzati di Kelia. Le ci volle qualche momento per metabolizzare l’accaduto. Respirando con affanno si sporse fino a vedere oltre il ciglio, pregando gli dei di trovare un abbandonato aggrappato a qualche sporgenza. La sua supplica doveva essere arrivata a qualcuno perche a una trentina di piedi dal ciglio una lunga sporgenza piena di cespugli si affacciava benigna. Qualche secondo dopo una piccola figura ricoperta di stoffa sbrindellata sbucò da sotto un cespuglio e saltò sulla cima dell’albero più vicino che cresceva dal boschetto lungo il dirupo. Sparì alla vista in pochi secondi. Con un sospiro di sollievo Kelia si trascinò di nuovo sulla strada e si prese qualche istante per smaltire l’adrenalina. –“Bravo il mio spione” si disse mentre si puliva i vestiti dalla polvere –“la prossima volta cercherò di non farti quasi ammazzare…” Guardò un ultima volta verso il bosco sul dirupo, pensando a quello spione innaturalmente agile per essere solo un bambino affamato. –“…Non per sbaglio, comunque.” Mormorò al vento. 

*  
*

Varcò il cancello di casa avvolta dagli ultima raggi di sole del tramonto. Dal viale di casa le corsero incontro due bambini eccitati. –“Keliaa!” Allargò le braccia per afferrarli al volo quando le si lanciarono addosso –“Hey, piccole pesti! Siete pesantissimi, ma quanto vi da da mangiare la nonna? ” -“Z,Q, non date fastidio a Kelia!” i bambini tornarono obbedienti a rincorrersi vicino alla nonna. Kelia li segui –“Buonasera Signora Azi, ciao piccola B.” Kelia scoccò un bacio sulla guancia della bambina che la Signora Azi teneva per mano. La bambina continuò a guardarsi i piedi con il faccino tetro. -“ Hey bambolina. Come mai neanche un sorriso?” preoccupata Kelia si rivolse alla nonna. –“Tutto bene Signora Azi? Posso aiutarvi in qualche modo?” L’espressione cortese della Signora Azi si alterò un poco, come se la domanda l’avesse profondamente infastidita. –“Speravo di chiedere ai tuo genitori qualcosa per il mal di pancia di B.” la nonna aveva un tono abbastanza ostico. Kelia prese in braccio la bambina per attirare la sua attenzione “Ow, mi dispiace. B, da quanto tempo hai mal di pancia?” la bimba non dovette pensare a lungo prima di rispondere. –“ Da quando ho finito il barattolo di Mor sciroppati della nonna. Kelia trattenne una risata. –“Haaaa, capisco.” Le disse. “I miei non tornano fino a tardi oggi ma-” –“Esatto!” la interruppe la Signora Azi in modo un po’ sgarbato. “E infatti, in loro assenza, volevo rivolgermi al tuo caro fratello. Ma prima ancora di aprire la porta si è affacciato alla finestra e mi ha detto di smammare portando il mio grosso fondoschiena con me!” Kelia ebbe qualche difficoltà a comprendere le parole della Signora Azi. Con la perplessità dipinta sul volto cercò le parole per rispondere. “Scusi?” fu tutto quel che le venì in mente. La Signora Azi annui solennemente “Proprio così. Dopo di che lui e il suo altrettanto ubriaco amico si sono usciti dalla porta di servizio e si sono trascinati verso la dispensa esterna.” Kelia fece un passo indietro sentendosi quasi stordita. –“Ubriachi?” La signora AZ si limitò a dividere Z e Q che bisticciavano senza rispondere. Kelia lanciò uno sguardo perso la casetta adibita a dispensa esterna addossata al muro della casa, e in effetti le candele dentro erano accese. –“Bene.” Mormorò. Mise a terra la piccola B e rovistò nella borsa. -“Signora AZ mi rincresce tantissimo per, hem, l’accaduto, le assicuro che mio fratello se ne pentirà.” Estrasse un piccolo involto dalla borsa e glielo porse “La buona notizia è che con questo infuso e una bella dormita il mal di pancia di B passerà senza problemi. Però eviterei i Mor per una decina di giorni.” La Signora prese l’involto con aria compiaciuta. –“Grazie Kelia. Prima che tu me lo chieda, no, non dirò niente dell’accaduto ai tuoi genitori. Sono stata giovane anche io un tempo. Quando tornerà in se stesso di a tuo fratello che mi deve delle scuse e una settimana di lavoretti.” La rassicurò. Kelia le sorrise riconoscente. “Mi sembra più che giusto, signora AZ. La ringrazio.” Entrambe portarono la mano sullo stomaco facendo un lieve inchino con la testa poi la signora AZ usci dal viale con le tre pesti al seguito. Kelia si precipitò verso la dispensa, incapace di figurarsi il fratello talmente ubriaco da insultare così una signora di una certa età. Arrivò alla porta di legno pesante e la spalancò. Dovette reggersi saldamente al battiporta per non scivolare sulle bottiglie sparse a terra. –“Yaia!” l’accolsero i due ragazzi che sedevano al tavolo dell’ingresso. Kelia guardò male prima uno e poi l’altro. “Cosa diavolo avete in mente voi due?” Keljord scambiò uno sguardo alticcio con X e all’unisono proruppero in coro. –“L’amore!” Kelia li fissò attonita. –“Ma non l’amore per quella poco di buono della ex di tuo fratello” precisò X –“No! No, quello non è amore” sottolineo Keljord. –“L’amore per la propria famiglia, quello è vero amore. Come il mio amore per te, sorellina!” –“O il mio.” Aggiunse X. Keljord lo guardò sorpreso. –“Il tuo cosa?” chiese. –“ Il mio amore per tua sorella” scoppiarono entrambi a ridere. Kelia guardò le guancie rosse del fratello e gli occhi vitrei di X. –“Siete completamente andati vero?” –“vero.” –“verissimo” confermarono i due senza problemi. Kelia soffocò un imprecazione. -“Assurdo, quanto avete bevuto?” X scoppiò a ridere convulsamente mentre evitava a tutti i costi il suo sguardo. -“Non lo so.” Mormorò incerto. –“Quanto liquore c’è nella dispensa di papà?” Kelia si sentì sbiancare –“Avete prosciugato la riserva di papà?” Una nuova esplosione di risate fu l’unica risposta che ottenne. Un attacco di vertigini la costrinse a sedersi. –“Diamine avete deciso di morire voi due, vero?” Doveva trovare un modo di mettere apposto le cose prima che il padre se ne accorgesse, o quella notte di follia avrebbe portato a conseguenze inenarrabili. D’impulso strappò la bottiglia dalle mani del fratello e ne bevve una lunga sorsata. –“ Yaya sei impazzita? Tu non bevi, non hai neanche l’età per farlo!” La rimproverò il fratello ri- impossessandosi della bottiglia. Kelia non si oppose, evitando di approfondire l’argomento. –“Non chiamarmi Yaya.” Borbottò. Il fratello sottolineò la sua noncuranza scolandosi l’ultimo quarto di bottiglia tutto d’un fiato. X prese a dondolarsi pensieroso. –“Stupidaggini.” Sentenziò. –“Con me non hai mai avuto problemi a bere. Ed eri molto più piccola di così.” Aggiunse tracannando un altro sorso. Kelia sentì il sangue gelarsi mentre Keljord si strozzava con l’ultimo sorso. –“Ma che diavolo vai dicendo?” X non si fece turbare dall’espressione basita e un po’ truce di Keljord –“Dammi retta.” Bofonchiò, indicandola col pollice –“Yaya regge l’alcol meglio di te e me messi insieme. Ricordo che mi faceva bere come una spugna e poi mi sfidava a quel gioco con i dadi. Q-quello dove chi perde sborsa e poi si toglie i vest-” Non finì mai la frase. Per impedirgli di fare altri danni Kelia spintonò con un bel calcio la sua sedia dondolante. Prese in mano la situazione mentre X rantolava per terra e Keljord rideva tanto da soffocarsi. –“D’accordo! E ora di andare a casa bambini, forza.” Afferrò Keljord sottobraccio per farlo alzare poi passò dall’altra parte del tavolo per aiutare X a rimettersi in piedi. -“Sei crudele.” La rimproverò lui –“Lo sai che ti amo tanto.” Con lo scatto repentino di un animale stordito tentò di baciarla. Kelia ebbe tutto il tempo di scansarsi e deviare il bacio sul collo di Keljord, appostato proprio dietro di lei. –“Mettiti con me.” supplicò, convinto di parlare ancora con lei. O forse no. Keljord ricambiò il bacio distrattamente. –“Prima devi chiedere il permesso a mio padre.” biascicò in risposta. Kelia li contemplava affascinata, raccogliendo bottiglie da terra per rimetterle apposto. Finalmente X riuscì a divincolarsi quel tanto dall’abbraccio dell’amico da poterlo guardare in faccia. Invece di essere deluso, sembrò abbastanza compiaciuto della scoperta e allungò il braccio intorno alle spalle di Keljord. –“Da tuo padre sarebbe più facile ottenere il permesso di sposare te che quello di sposare tua sorella.” Keljord parve sorpreso –“ Che centra mia sorella?” Kelia gli passò una bottiglia aperta per distrarlo e li spinse entrambi verso casa chiudendo la porta della dispensa dietro di loro. Grazie al cielo l’attenzione di suo fratello da ubriaco era molto limitata. Li guardò arrancare verso casa ed ebbe un ripensamento. Tornò sui suoi passi e prese una bottiglia tutta per se dalla dispensa, una bella forte. Era stata una lunga giornata, e la serata non prometteva niente di meglio.

*

 

I due amici caddero nella dolce incoscienza di un sonno profondo non appena toccarono i letti. Kelia tolse di mezzo le ultime bottiglie vuote che invadevano la stanza e si assicurò che fossero ben coperti per la notte. Li lasciò al loro oblio ristoratore, e si dedicò alla pulizia del resto della casa. Tolto quello che era già riuscita a fare prima che i ragazzi crollassero, ne rimaneva ancora fin troppo da fare. Si rimboccò le mani e si preparò un boccale di sidro allungato con latte di ywmin per combattere la stanchezza. Cominciò rimpiazzando tutte le bottiglie della dispensa del padre con altre piene di acqua o sidro semplice. Impacchettò di nuovo i formaggi, le carni e gli ortaggi stagionati che si erano salvati dal raptus famelico dei due giovani e abbinò con un po’ di fatica tutti i tappi sparsi in giro alle rispettive marmellate e confetture. Finì con la “luna”* alta nel cielo. Svuotò un quarto di boccale ristoratore e passò a rassettare il salone. C’erano stoviglie sporche e rotte sparse ovunque che si impegnò a lavare subito e velocemente prima di cambiare idea, poi raccolse gli innumerevoli panni e vestiti bagnati abbandonati intorno a lei. La presenza di quest’ultimi si palesò come una possibilità agghiacciante, che trovo conferma quando Kelia entrò nei bagni. Le vasche erano ancora piene, con cibo, sali, stoviglie, erbe e saponi che galleggiavano qui e lì. Kelia tornò in salone per finire il boccale di latte e se ne servì un altro prima di ricominciare a lavorare. Terminò solo con il sorgere della seconda “luna” e dovette bere quasi tutto il secondo boccale di latte per trovare la forza di scrostare e lavare tutti i pavimenti e le scale. Dopo un tempo che le parve infinito sistemò gli ultimi dettagli raddrizzando i tavoli e le sedie, e potè finalmente accasciarsi davanti al suo terzo boccale di latte. Grata della solidità del tavolo vi stese un braccio e su questo appoggiò la testa. Lottò qualche secondo contro il sonno, con l’intenzione di bere ancora un boccale che le permettesse di arrivare in camera e indossare la veste da notte, ma le palpebre si appesantirono sui suoi occhi e la stanchezza ebbe infine la meglio sui suoi scrupoli. 

“Tsagh-ia-Kel! Ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto vero?” La madre di Kelia entrò furente in cucina strappandola al suo dolce oblio. Kelià reagì con delle scuse generali prima ancora di mettere a fuoco la stanza intorno a se. –“Io non ho fatto niente, non è colpa mia.” La madre sbattè le ante della finestra –“Ah!” fu il suo commento sarcastico. La luce aiutò Kelia a svegliarsi del tutto. Si tirò su a sedere dritta massaggiandosi la guancia con impressa sopra la trama del tavolo. –“Non dovresti arrabbiarti con me, ho rimesso tutto apposto.” Si lamentò, scolandosi il boccale di latte della sera prima. La madre la fulminò con lo sguardo –“Ho rimesso IO tutto apposto.” Precisò con voce inviperita. Kelia strabuzzò gli occhi con il boccale sospeso a mezz’aria. Aveva decisamente passato la notte a mettere apposto tutta la casa fino a l’ultimo angoletto nascosto o quasi. Che fosse stato solo un incubo? Ci pensò attentamente. Gli arti erano tutti indolenziti, e la schiena si lamentava per la notte passata sulla panca scomoda del tavolo. In pratica il suo corpo era un dolore soffuso dalla testa ai piedi con un aggiunta di mal di testa, e quello non se l’era di certo sognato. Riflettè attentamente e capì che si stava scusando per un problema diverso da quello per cui era stata rimproverata. Il massimo sarebbe stato capire quale questo fosse tra i tanti in cui le era capitato di incappare ultimamente. Cercò di trovare qualche indizio rivelatorio sul volto arrabbiato della madre prima di fare un altro passo falso, ma non ne trovò. Finì di bere il boccale con la dovuta lentezza prima di parlare .–“Ah, si?” fu un sussurro, seguito dall’espressione insieme più colpevole e dispiaciuta che Kelia riuscisse ad assumere. La madre sbuffò –“ Devi capire che hai dei doveri adesso che sei quasi adulta. Mancano solo poche lune alla cerimonia e non puoi permetterti di prendere sottogamba le tue responsabilità o il consiglio potrebbe prendere provvedimenti che ricadrebbero su tutti noi. Dovresti saperlo bene ormai.” Kelia annuì in silenzio. Ricordi amari le affollarono la mente per un attimo breve prima che li ricacciase nel loro angolo oscuro. Non dovette fingere l’espressione triste che le apparve in volto. –“Che non succeda mai più Ia.” Le intimò la madre addolcendo il tono. La tenerezza con la quale (la madre) pronunciava sempre il suo vero nome, anche quando era arrabbiata come in quel momento, le fece tornare un po’ di buon umore. Sorrise. Brevemente.–“Cos’hai da sorridere? La cosa non mi diverte affatto.” La fulminò immediatamente la madre. “Per stavolta ti ho coperto. Ho detto al Servitore Cem di aver avuto necessità del tuo aiuto per un emergenza in laboratorio. Si è dimostrato magnanimo e ti ha concesso di recuperare la messa di ieri sera partecipando a quella di stamattina.” Eccolo finalmente, il bandolo della matassa. Presa da tutti i pensieri di una giornata interminabile, aveva dimenticato di presenziare alla messa serale. Si morse la lingua nella frustrazione. Saltare un turno per dimenticanza non era contemplato nell’addestramento da vestale. Significava mancare di rispetto al proprio Consigliere Coordinatore, disonorandolo in quanto tutore e insegnante dello sciagurato in quel frangente della sua vita. Quel tipo di comportamento solitamente portava a una punizione molto severa. Eppure Kelia non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi felice. Per una sera aveva evitato lo sguardo malsano del Servitore Cem con le sue viscide e false lusinghe che l’avevano costretta ad assumere temporaneamente il ruolo della Vestale anziana. Nessun bambino spaventato a cui mentire con parole melliflue. Nessuna azione spregevole. No. Non poteva non sentirsi felice per quella causualità infausta. L’intervento della madre però rimaneva propizio, anche se … gettò uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra -“Mamma ma, alla messa del mattino mancherà poco meno di una clessidra.” La madre rimase imperturbabile –“Ti converrà vestirti in fretta, allora.” Kelia schizzò in camera sua come una tempesta. Tentare la fortuna con il Consiglio una volta poteva andar bene, ma tentare anche una seconda volta voleva dire cercar rogna. Doveva arrivare puntuale a quella messa. –“ Perche non mi hai svegliato prima?!” Se la madre l’aveva degnata di una risposta lei era già troppo lontana per sentirla, fiondata su per le scale e in camera sua. Prese la tunica dorata da vestale e la infilò sopra ai pantaloni da cavalcatura. Legò alla bell’e meglio il mantello velato al collo mentre tornava in cucina urlando –“Papà! Papà!” continuò a chiamare a squarciagola il padre mentre tentava di raccogliere i capelli disastrati. –“Ia non urlare! Io e tuo padre siamo rimasti alzati quasi fino all’alba per il raccolto dei funghi blu, non dovresti disturbarlo.” La rimproverò la madre. Kelia sbuffò. “ Sarei d’accordo in teoria, ma sono sicura che non’ostante tutto lui sia già sveglio a lavorare nell’orto da un paio di clessidre proprio come te.” Prima che la madre potesse ribattere la voce di suo padre vibrò nell’aria. “Ya-ya che c’è?” Kelia si affacciò alla finestra della cucina, seguita dalla madre. –“Buongiorno papà!” –“Caro pensavo fossi ancora a letto!”. L’uomo sorrise a entrambe –“Ma certo cara, come sempre.” Rispose sarcastico alla moglie prima di rivolgersi a Kelia –“Che ti serve, tesoro?” –“Mi devi accompagnare al tempio per la messa del mattino.” Lo informò. Il padre guardò la posizione dei soli. –“Ma manca meno di una clessidra!” le fece notare –“è per questo che mi devi accompagnare tu.” Concluse Kelia ricominciando la sua corsa contro il tempo. Si tuffò di nuovo in camera sua mentre ascoltava il padre in lontananza. –“D’accordo, vado a sellare IMP, tu sbrigati a scendere.” Davanti allo specchio si cosparse il viso di gesso senza tante cerimonie. Con pennellate esperte disegnò una maschera di spirali intorno a zigomi e sopracciglia con la polvere d’oro sciolta. Grazie al cielo aveva fatto quel trucco così tante volte da conoscere ogni movimento a memoria. Come tocco finale afferrò una manciata di argilla rossa per colorarsi il capo, le mani e i piedi. Con il trucco finito afferrò gli stivali e salutò la madre di sfuggita mentre correva a piedi nudi verso il viale e il grosso masso coperto di scaglie e zampe che era la sua cavalcatura. –“Ciao IMP, la vuoi una leccornia?” raccolse un paio di bocconcini salati dalla sacca attaccata alla sella per offrirli al Morgmop. Quando l’animale sembrò convinto della sincerità del gesto inchinò la testa per permettere a Kelia di arrampicarsi sulla sua groppa. Assicurandosi di tenere il vestito in alto perche non le impicciasse i movimenti accettò l’aiuto del padre per issarsi sulla sella. –“Non poteva accompagnarti tuo fratello?” le domandò. Kelia rise immaginandosi il fratello ridotto uno straccio alla guida del grosso Morgmop –“Si, come no. Se è per questo mi sarei potuta accompagnare anche da sola, ma a noi poveri mortali è proibito.” Il padre dissimulò una risata –“Abbi ancora un po’ di pazienza. Tra un po’ avrai finito con questa cavolata di vestale, e potrai fare tutte le scorrazzate segrete che vuoi. Ma fino ad allora sarebbe-” Kelià finì per lui –“Sarebbe indecente. Si, lo so. Che gli dei ci scampino da una donna perbene in sella, ora parti, sbrighiamoci.” Emisero all’unisono un lungo verso stridulo che fece partire il Morgmop al galoppo, lasciando dietro di se una gigantesca nuvola di polvere. 

*

Il corno del tempio suonava l’apertura della messa mentre Kelia correva tra la gente in punta di piedi. Entrò da una porticina di servizio e corse come una furia fino alla saletta delle vestali. –“Kelia che ci fai qui?” la aggredì subito la voce acida di Vespan, che evidentemente non era felice di vederla apparire durante il suo turno. Kelia andava particolarmente d’accordo con Vespan, infatti incontrarla non rendeva felice nemmeno lei, e condivideva la sua necessità di mantenere i loro contatti sotto lo stretto necessario. –“Non farti bruciare la coda Vespan, è solo per questa volta.” Si liberò dei pantaloni da cavalcatura e li buttò in un angolo assieme agli stivali, sotto lo sguardo frastornato della coetanea. –“Mettiamola così” le spiegò K. -“Ho avuto un cambio di turno eccezionale. Perciò stamattina farò parte del tuo gruppo.” La ragazza ingoiò la notizia con un po’ di fatica. –“Molto bene. Ma qui non ci sono X o il Servitore Cem che ti viziano. Ancora mi chiedo a chi dei due tu abbia concesso cosa per avere il posto di vestale anziana alla messa serale.” La provocò. Kelia si avvicinò a lei con calma finchè non si trovarono viso a viso, senza dire niente. Vespan vacillò leggermente ma non si fece indietro –“Dovrai stare in fondo alla fila, tentando di non combinare guai. Oggi viene il Primo Servitore a valutare le più meritevoli di noi e confermare i Legami.” Kelia cercò di non far trapelare nessuna emozione dal suo viso eccetto una velata noncuranza. La stessa che Vespan aveva per se stessa se accettava così di buon grado di diventare la Compagna annuale di un servitore. –“La mia presenza qui è un evento isolato Vespan. Non mi farò notare.” La rassicurò con un sorrisetto falso. Vespan le diede la schiena con gesto sprezzante. –“Lo spero.” Commentò. Il corno del tempio suonò di nuovo annunciando l’inizio della messa. Tutte le vestali si misero compostamente in fila alzando il cappuccio del velo e alle prime note di un flauto entrarono nel tempio cantando. Seguirono a occhi bassi il percorso a spirale disegnato sul pavimento poi ognuna si inginocchiò a terra in corrispondenza di un cerchio dorato. Kelia ricopriva il cerchio di coda della spirale e si inginocchiò per prima intonando il richiamo di inizio cerimonia. –“ Solo tu sai qual è la verità per i miei occhi. Il resto è polvere e sogni.” La sala le fece eco e fu il momento per la vestale anziana di introdurre con l’omaggio rituale il Servitore che avrebbe tenuto la messa quel giorno. –“I miei passi non devieranno mai dalle leggi e tradizione dei miei avi, e questo grazie a te, il Servitore che scelgo di seguire al di sopra di ogni mio dubbio.” Contravvenendo alle regole di vestale Kelia alzò gli occhi verso il cielo stellato scolpito nel muro del tempio. Dal grosso drappo d’oro che costituiva il sole si fece strada un uomo alto e bruno, ricoperto di tessuto argenteo. Lo scrutò mentre si avvicinava alla vestale anziana e le posava un bacio sulle labbra senza mai interrompere il contatto visivo. Lo prevedeva il rituale, imponendo alla donna di non abbassare lo sguardo mentre riceveva l’onore di dividere un saluto così intimo con il Primo Servitore, nei cui occhi tinti di quel colore sgargiante quanto la veste, trapelava la potenza del Signore e Padrone. Kelia avrebbe voluto vomitare, prendere a pugni qualcosa, o anche solo urlare così forte da far vacillare il mondo. Quegli occhi argentati che nel viso di X l’avevano sempre guardata con gentilezza e amore, brillavano di severità e freddezza nel volto del padre. Come potessero essere così diversi un padre e un figlio lei non lo sapeva, non riusciva a spiegarselo. Entrambi però avevano toccato la sua vita lasciando un segno indelebile, e , nel caso del Primo Servitore, macchiandole il cuore di odio e dolore in una lunga notte estiva che Kelia non avrebbe scordato mai. Abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo mentre quei sentimenti tornavano ancora una volta a bruciarle dentro. Si maledì per non essere capace di arginarli con più controllo, incapace di ignorarli. Fece un respiro profondo sperando di sentirsi meglio e poi sbuffò mentalmente. Era già impegnativo non far trapelare tutta quella fucina di emozioni in superficie, figuriamoci sentirsi meglio. Le cose non migliorarono quando il Primo Servitore si avvicinò al muro scolpito e spostò una delle gemme che rappresentavano le stelle estraendo dalla piccola loggia che vi si nascondeva dietro un rotolo di pergamena antica. Senza esitazione iniziò a leggere –“Cresce la pianta che tiene lontano la belva, fatale per ogni animale. Cresce e si espande oltre i confini del sentiero e rischia di uccidere stolti innocenti. Il Signore e Padrone allora condannò un anima nera sotto forma di bruco a vivere solo del rovo maledetto e da quest’anima i servitori impararono ad estrarre il nettare del rovo, mutato dal sangue del bruco in un siero capace di prodigi. Il Signore e Padrone infatti donava attraverso il siero la capacità di vedere come gli dei a chi ne riteneva meritevole. Ma il popolo codardo ebbe paura di sfruttare quel siero mistico che avvolte portava la cecità agli spregiudicati. Il Signore e Padrone decise allora di concedere la vista degli dei al primo servitore e a tutti i suoi discendenti per dimostrare quanto fosse vile la paura della cecità in confronto alla benedizione di quel dono. Così la gente vide che il servitore era capace di vedere al buio, e a distanza di leghe e leghe, e, se le stelle lo volevano, perfino nel futuro. Allora i fedeli decisero.” La lettura era conclusa. Tutti sapevano com’era andata a finire. La vestale anziana raggiunse la stella più brillante scolpita sul muro e ne girò con movimenti complicati i raggi mecanici finche questa non si dischiuse rivelando una piccola nicchia. Con delicatezza ne tirò fuori un ampolla piena di un liquido trasparent. –“Minoi. Il succo della fedeltà.” Intonò –“Guardiamo solo con i tuoi occhi” intonò Kelia insieme alle altre vestali, ingoiando acido ad ogni parola. La folla cominciò a percorrere ordinatamente la spirale delimitata da Kelia e le altre ancelle fino ad arrivare alla vestale anziana che stava al centro. Li ogni fedele si inginocchiava per permetterle di far cadere due gocce di siero velenoso nei suoi occhi. –“Minoi.” Diceva la vestale anziana –“Solo con i tuoi occhi” rispondeva il fedele, con la voce contratta per il bruciore del veleno. Ripercorrendo la spirale al contrario i fedeli tendevano una mano per sfiorare con le dita il capo scoperto delle vestali. Così facendo riuscivano a non sbandare con la vista ridotta, e si sporcavano con l’argilla rossa quel tanto sufficiente per passarsela poi sugli occhi e alleviare il bruciore del veleno con il suo effetto raffreddante. Durante quella processione interminabile Kelia taceva ad occhi bassi come suo dovere, concentrandosi sulle mani dei fedeli che la sfioravano, tentando di ignorare il pianto dei bambini che soffrivano per il siero. Aveva smesso di guardarli già da tempo, smesso di preoccuparsi per quelle madri ancor più spaventate dei figli che rischiavano di perdere a ogni messa eppure continuavano a portarli lì. Chi sano di mente accetterebbe tanto? E per cosa poi? Nel migliore dei casi per qualche ora in più di lavoro al buio, la possibilità di cattura qualche uccello ad alta quota e l’occasionale visone di quanto farà schifo la torta che hai in forno. Nel peggiore dei casi, per rimanere ceco a vita, o quel poco di vita che ti rimane. Chi sarebbe riuscito a dormire con la coscienza apposto dopo aver spinto un uomo a fare tanto? Kelia no, non ci riusciva da quando aveva preso per la prima volta il posto di vestale anziana e aveva lasciato cadere con le mani tremanti qualche goccia di siero negli occhi di un bambino. Avvolte la tristezza la portava a sperare di scordare tutto quello che aveva visto e scoperto, di poter ascoltare ancora le letture senza doversi mordere la lingua per non urlare che erano tutte bugie, tutto falso e inventato per ingannare chi ascoltava con animo ingenuo. Sarebbe stato bello aggrapparsi un'altra volta a quelle speranze, ma non l’avrebbe fatto a scapito di un bambino che piange…a scapito di un amico che sparisce all’improvviso. Prima che i suoi pensieri si concentrassero su Sam, rievocando incubi ricorrenti, una mano si posò pesantemente sulla sua fronte per poi insinuarsi tra i capelli e accarezzarla. Kelia ne fu talmente sorpresa da tirarsi indietro bruscamente alzando la testa per inchiodare l’aggressore con un occhiataccia. Davanti a lei l’uomo che si era permesso tanta confidenza la osservava indignato. –“Mi dispiace averti spiazzato, vestale Tshag-ia-Kel. L’aura che emani è così pura che non ho saputo trattenermi.” Il Primo Servitore allungò nuovamente la mano invitando Kelia ad avvicinare il capo e permettergli di toccarla ancora. Contrariamente a quanto si aspetta invece, Kelia si tirò istintivamente ancora più indietro. L’uomo la congelò con lo sguardo argenteo. –“Attenta vestale. Chi non ti conosce potrebbe pensare che le tue reazioni stupite siano in realtà una manifestazione di disgusto.” Kelia si costrinse a tirar fuori un sorriso genuino –“Chiunque con un po’ di familiarità con il trucco da vestale sa che serve proprio a nascondere i lineamenti mortali. . .” Asserì, controllando con enorme fatica il tono e ogni gesto che faceva perche non sembrassero scortesi. Inchinò il capo in avanti poggiandolo sulla mano del Primo Servitore. –“Storpia qualsiasi sentimento, mio Grande Servitore.” Concluse, odiandosi per aver lusingato l’uomo che odiava tanto chiamandolo Grande Servitore. Si faceva schifo, ma non le serviva un nemico così potente ora. Non ancora. Il Primo servitore le prese il volto in mano con aria compiaciuta –“Che peccato non averti notata prima, Ia. Approvo in pieno la scelta del Servitore Cem, sarai un ottima compagna annuale.” Se ne andò senza aggiungere altro, lasciando Kelia in balia del terrore scatenato da quella manciate di parole affilate come coltelli. La processione a spirale continuò e arrivò finalmente a conclusione. Il Primo Servitore recitò il passo del giorno, e la scelta di quel particolare frammento era troppo crudele agli occhi di Kelia per essere una coincidenza. –“Tratto da diario del servitore ZWIF. Le parole del divino si incisero sulla corteccia mentre parlava attraverso di me. ‘Da questo momento in poi tutti i servitori avranno il diritto e il dovere di scegliere per se una donna all’anno** con cui generare una prole adatta a prendere il loro posto al momento della morte, e mantenere così la loro protezione, e la mia tramite loro, per sempre nei secoli.’ Ecco come il Sgnore e Padrone mi ha ripagato della morte dei miei figli. E ogni donna adulta non sposata accettò con gioia di adeguarsi al suo volere, perche così sarebbe vissuta nella gloria del Signore e Padrone.” L’angoscia di Kelia si tramutò in rabbia silenziosa. Il Servitore Cem aveva dimostrato da tempo i suoi favoritismi verso di lei, e adesso aveva vinto il suo bottino. Dal momento in cui Kelia avesse passato il rito di maturità, lui sarebbe stato libero di averla quando voleva, glie ne dava il permesso il Primo Servitore. Ma Kelia non aveva intenzione di dare nessun permesso a nessuno, anche se non le veniva chiesto. Eseguì con disprezzo gli ultimi compiti che le spettavano. La messa finì e la spirale si chiuse con il ritorno delle ancelle alla saletta posteriore del tempio. Recuperò frettolosamente i pantaloni e gli stivali evitando Vespan, e si precipitò fuori dal tempio.


	3. Capitolo 3

“Due spiedini di cap-mut, per favore.” Afferrò gli spiedini dal padrone della bancarella e fece per pagarlo con un moneta. Niente l’aiutava a sbollire la rabbia come un po di carne fresca. Qualcuno le strappò la moneta di mano. –“Ce ne dia altri quattro, buon uomo, e anche un petto di calu. Tutto sul mio conto.” X era apparso magicamente al suo fianco, come al solito. Era l’ultima persona che Kelia avrebbe voluto vedere in quel momento, quindi non si stupì affatto di averlo incontrato. Infastidita dalle piacevoli coincidenze della vita, non si prese la briga di rifiutare la su offerta, e cominciò a violentare gli spiedini camminando via. X recuperò il resto del loro cibo e le corse dietro. –“Buongiorno, dolce vestale. Vorrei dividere il mio pranzo con te. Un ringraziamento per le tue premure di ieri sera.” Kelia accennò un sorriso mentre addentava un altro spiedino. –“Perché sei qua X? Intendo il vero motivo.” X assunse un espressione preoccupato per qualche secondo, poi riprese il suo sorriso. –“Non ti si può nascondere nulla è? Ho avuto una visione su di te. Eri sconvolta e impaurita, qualcosa che centrava con un uomo…” fece una pausa soppesando le parole. “Ho pensato, magari ieri sera potrei aver fatto qualcosa di male. A te.” L’umore di Kelia non si addolcì molto, anche sentendo l’angoscia nella voce di X. Non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi senza pensare al Primo Servitore, soprattutto se le parlava di visoni e doni del Padrone. Prese due spiedini dalle sue mani addentandoli con ferocia. –“Hai solo rischiato di rivelare la nostra storia a mio fratello, affermando, tra le altre cose, la mia tendenza a reggere grandi quantità di alcol.” L’aveva detto con più enfasi di quanto non avesse programmato, ma le riusciva difficile controllarsi in quello stato emotivo. Urlare contro qualcuno era un esigenza fisiologica per lei in quel momento, e X era una vittima fin troppo facile. Le erano bastate quelle quattro parole per farlo impallidire e sudare a freddo. In qualche angolo dentro di se però si sentì in colpa di averlo trattato cosi male e decise di moderare i suoi intenti bellicosi. –“Scusa. Non sei tu ad aver fatto qualcosa di male.” Lo rassicurò. “E Keljord non ha scoperto niente, o in ogni caso non se ne ricorderà. A proposito perche vi siete ubriacati?” Invece di risponderle X la prese per mano e cominciò a tirarla dietro di lui –“Vieni di qua. Troviamo un posto più tranquillo in cui parlare.” La trascinò di peso fuori dalla folla del mercato verso uno dei balconi minori della cittadella. Sedettero su una delle due panchine che occupavano quasi tutto lo spazio del balcone, sfruttando l’ombra dell’albero che vi cresceva addosso. X intrecciò le dite fra le sue e Kelia non poté opporsi a quel gesto fin troppo famigliare. –“Ieri Gilly ha lasciato tuo fratello. L’ha scaricato per mettersi con quel mezzo ebete di Gino e tuo fratello non l’ha presa bene. Sai, quando si tratta di problemi di cuore Keljord si comporta da vera ragazzina! Ha bevuto per scordare.” Unì le mai sul cuore e sbattè le ciglia in una pessima imitazione di ragazzina innamorata. Kelia sentì un sorriso aprirsi sulle sue labbra. –“Quindi lui beveva per dimenticare il suo amore per lei, e tu per dimenticare il suo amore per lui.” Lo punzecchiò. X divenne immediatamente tutto rosso, fissandola a bocca aperta. Kelia rise di cuore mentre lui si guardava i piedi con un sorriso imbarazzato. –“è così evidente?” le chiese. –“No, non temere. È che a me non servono le visioni per capire cosa ti passa per la testa.” L’amico ormai era diventato bordeaux scuro. –“Perfetto.” Sentenziò con una punta d’amarezza. –“ E da quanto tempo lo sai?” le domandò. –“Da un pò’” ammise Kelia. –“Ma la conferma l’ho avuta solo ieri quando hai chiesto a Keljord di mettersi con te. Più o meno.” –“Ho fatto cosa!?” X nascose il viso tra le mani mentre lei si mordeva il labbro per non scoppiare a ridere. –“Perfetto. Davvero perfetto.” Ripeteva lui –“ Spero tuo fratello non si ricordi nemmeno come si chiama. Kelia gli passò una mano sulla schiena per rassicurarlo. Lui la sbirciò tra le dita –“Ti dispiace? Insomma, prima stavo con te e adesso…” Kelia scosse la testa –“Non penso si possa paragonare quello che c’è stato tra noi con quello che si potrebbe formare tra voi due. Sono rapporti fantastici , ma totalmente diversi come lo siamo io e mio fratello. Sarei felice che ti facessi avanti.” L’amico sembrò genuinamente felice per la sua risposta. Si raddrizzò e guardando il cielo. –“Farsi avanti, come no.” Bofonchiò. –“Ma parliamo di te, adesso. Cos’è che ti turba?” Quel po’ di spensieratezza che Kelia era riuscita a riconquistare scherzando con X svanì nel vento. –“Non so se ne voglio parlare con te X.” L’amico non ne fu sorpreso o offeso, lo confermavano i suoi occhi indagatori –“Mettiamola così allora. Io ho appena ammesso davanti alla mia ex amante segreta, che ancora amo con tutto il cuore, di essermi innamorato dopo tanto tempo del fratello, mio grande amico fin dalla culla. A cui, non ce lo scordiamo, ho mentito per innumerevoli stagioni nascondendogli la mia relazione con la sorella minore che mi aveva chiesto di proteggere.” Le fece notare. Kelia si sentì sciocca. Avevano condiviso così tanto da non meritare di essere esclusi da certi segreti dell’uno o dell’altro. Aggiustò un ciuffo scomposto di quei capelli neri e ribelli che l’avevano sempre fatta impazzire, sentendo il suo sguardo argenteo che la scrutava. Aveva ragione a pretendere la sua sincerità. –“Il Servitore Cem.” La voce le tremò, facendola infuriare con se stessa. Continuò a parlare con più decisione –“Il Servitore Cem mi ha scelta come prossima compagna annuale. Tuo padre è venuto ad esaminarmi oggi alla messa e ha confermato l’unione.” Finì la frase tutta d’un fiato. Adesso era X a tremare, osservandola allucinato. –“No.” Scosse la testa come per negare l’evidenza –“ No, tu non puoi- lui non può- avere un bambino da te. Non può averti solo perche lo vuole. Sei ancora una bambina.” Kelia sbuffo, incredula dell’ingenuità di X –“Sai benissimo che può. Potresti persino tu che non sei ancora un Servitore ma solo un legittimo erede. Immagina lui che è in carica già da 104 stagioni. E il mio passaggio alla maturità è solo tra due stagioni, poi avrà il via libera.” Si rese conto di essere stata troppo dura, e forse troppo schietta, quando vide gli occhi di X diventare lucidi. Gli afferrò le mani per consolarlo –“ Ascolta-” –“Fallo con me.” La interruppe lui. Liberò una mano per accarezzarle i capelli mentre parlava. –“Sarà il nostro bambino. Lo ameremo in segreto come ci siamo abituati a fare l’uno per l’altra. Ti prego Kelia, non posso salvarti dalle mani di quel vecchio, ma posso salvare il tuo primogenito. Sarà mio. E dopo che sarà scaduto il tempo che dovrai passare con il Servitore Cem ti sposerò e vi assicurerò una casa. Non vi lascerò mai, quindi, fallo con me.” La supplicò. Kelia non trovò le parole per qualche secondo. Coprì la mano che X teneva su suo collo con la sua e se la portò alle labbra per baciargli il palmo. –“X per tutto il periodo che siamo stati insieme ho sognato quasi ogni giorno di avere dei bambini da te. Avvolte abbiamo anche rischiato che quel sogno si avverasse, e io ero felice, perche avrei avuto un bel bambino con il mio sorriso o il mio naso, i capelli del nonno…” X chiuse gli occhi mentre capiva cosa stava per dire Kelia. –“…e gli occhi argentati del padre. Quelli che vi passate in famiglia di generazione in generazione senza mai saltarne una.” Questa volta fu lei ad accarezzargli i capelli. –“Si vedrebbe subito che è tuo figlio, tutti lo capirebbero. E poi che ne è di mio fratello? Sei già pronto ad abbandonarlo?” X non rispose, si limitò a prenderla tra le braccia e stringerla forte. –“Se non c’è altro modo, allora parlerò con mio padre.” –“No.” Lo rimproverò duramente. –“Qualsiasi sia la ragione non ti permetterò mai più di trovarti in debito con tuo padre.”X aprì bocca per ribattere ma Kelia lo troncò sul nascere –“Comunque non ce n’è bisogno X.” Sciolse il suo abraccio a si tirò in piedi osservando la sua espressione stupefatta. –“Credevi che mi sarei semplicemente rassegnata all’inevitabile?” lo schernì –“Non cedo così facilmente alle imposizioni del destino.” Gli baciò velocemente le labbra recuperando i pantaloni appoggiati sulla panchina. –“Resta a vedere Se-Mir-Xa, non è ancora detta l’ultima parola.” Con un occhiolino e un mezzo inchino si congedò da lui. Mentre si allontanava sentì la voce di X che la avvertiva alle spalle –“Sta attenta Yaia, quel vecchiaccio è molto potente, potresti scottarti.” Kelia lo salutò con la mano senza girarsi –“Vedremo.”

*

§Keljord recise l’ennesimo ciuffo d’erba con un colpo deciso di falcetto. –“ Così stai dicendo che uno sporco vecchiaccio ha deciso di sfruttarti per un po’ per avere un erede, e io non mi devo preoccupare.” Si batté drammaticamente il palmo della mano sulla fronte –“Ma certo! Sono io lo scemo.” Kelia rimase traumatizzata. –“ Sporco vecchiaccio? Sei ancora tu che parli?” Keljord le rifilò un occhiataccia –“Solo perché non mi interesso di stratagemmi governativi come te e papà, non vuol dire che io sia stupido o cieco. Mi accorgo perfettamente della situazione. –“Beh sei uno dei pochi.” Ribatté lei. Per un po’ si concentrarono nel lavoro. –“Quanto ci manca ?” Domandò impaziente. –“Non molto in questa zona.” La consolò Keljord –“Ma papà ha detto che dobbiamo occuparci anche di tutto il versante nord-est.” Fu la frase più deprimente che Kelia avesse potuto sentire in quel momento. –“È un enormità!” si lamentò –“ E dobbiamo finire tutto entro stanotte?” il fratello annuì. –“ Acque schifose! Non coprirò mai più i tuoi casini se questa è la ricompensa. Ci metteremo tutta la notte se siamo fortunati.” Afferrò la vanga per estrarre un sasso appuntito incagliato a dovere nel terreno. Dovette lottare per un po’, ma infine riuscì, e lo lanciò con disprezzo nella foresta che si apriva davanti a loro. –“ Smettila di lamentarti, non sei stata punita per avermi coperto, ma per aver saltato la messa senza motivo! E non pensare di cambiare discorso!” la redarguì. –“avanti fermiamoci un attimo.” Indicò i Lepiod al margine di Anhydridd, vi si appoggiarono contro e lasciarono cadere gli strumenti a terra. –“Come riuscirai ad evitare che succeda il peggio Yaya?” le chiese. –“Il peggio che immagini tu non è il peggio che io so che può succedere.” Keljord aspettò che aggiungesse qualcosa, ma il silenzio quasi colpevole della sorella gli fece capire il suo bisogno di riserbo. L’idea che mantenesse dei segreti con lui lo alterava, e anche se cercava di essere comprensivo doveva sapere di più su quella storia. –“Dimmi perché non dovrei andare in città stanotte stessa e uccidere il Servitore Cem nel sonno, eliminando il problema su due piedi? Convincimi a non farlo” il cuore di Kelia mancò un colpo. Sapeva che la minaccia di Keljord non era vana. Pur non avendo mai ucciso un uomo, era stato cresciuto per essere un cacciatore spietato e letale come loro padre, e se Kelia era capace di predare un qualsiasi animaletto di medie dimensioni, lui aveva affrontato e ucciso più di un Ragon solo con i suoi pugnali. Inoltre non erano molte le risse da cui usciva sconfitto, ma decisamente tante quelle in cui veniva coinvolto, colpa della sua avventatezza. Non gli avrebbe permesso di rovinarsi la vita per lei facendo una colossale sciocchezza. –“Non sei quel tipo di uomo Keljord. E ci sono modi più intelligenti di combattere queste ingiustizie che usare la bruta violenza. Non farebbe che portarci al loro stesso livello, e non ne vale la pena. No Keljord, dobbiamo avere fiducia nel meglio.” Scavò pensierosa un altro sasso, incastrato tra le radici dell’albero e se lo tirò dietro, oltre i rovi. Sparì nel buio della foresta con un sonoro TOC Doveva aver urtato un ramo, perché un grazioso seme girandola svolazzò dalla chioma fogliosa. Trasportato dolcemente dalla corrente si posò accanto a Kelia, e lei lo raccolse. –“E devi anche considerare l’alta probabilità che tu ti faccia ammazzare.” Puntualizzò prima di soffiare delicatamente sul seme in modo da farlo volteggiare sopra di lei. Ogni volta che il soffio diminuiva d’intensità (la spinta) le tre foglioline che reggevano il seme rallentavano la rotazione, e il seme perdeva quota. Kelia aspettò il momento giusto e soffiò di nuovo ammirandolo vorticare felicemente verso l’alto e poi riscendere. Keljord la guardava assorto, l’espressione rassegnata. –“Capisco quello che provi Iä” L’uso del suo nome proprio strappò l’attenzione di Kelia dal seme gir4lòrandola. –“ e suppongo di poter capire perché non vuoi rivelarmi i tuoi piani prima del tempo, anche perché conoscendoti si tratta di un bel mucchio di guai, ma…” la frase rimase incompleta. Una sagoma rossa balzò oltre le loro teste afferrando al volo il seme girandola. Entrambi scattarono in piedi, Keljord con i pugni alzati e Kelia con la vanga in mano. Pronti a contrastare qualsiasi demone fosse uscita dalla foresta, furono colti alla sprovvista da come il suddetto demone non li stesse degnando di nessuna attenzione. Il roscio animaletto, perche di questo si trattava, era intento a lanciare di qua e di là il seme girandola che aveva acchiappato al volo, nel chiaro e goffo tentativo di aprirne il guscio. Ancora incerti sul da fare osservarono quella buffa creatura ancora per qualche momento. Alla fine Kelia registrò il comportamento bizzarro dell’animale come niente affatto aggressivo, e anzi disinteressato, perciò rilassò la posizione. Keljord invece non solo non abbassò la guardia ma decise di prendere a calci il terreno facendolo volare addosso alla creatura insieme a qualche sassolino. –“ Vattene via sporco mostriciattolo! Torna nella tua foresta demoniaca!” L’animale si raggomitolò su se stesso con il seme tra le zampe e una serie interminabile di spine si affacciarono da sotto alla folta pelliccia roscia. In quella posizione solo il muso appuntito e le orecchie affusolate erano distinguibili dall’intricato insieme di spine e pelliccia, e tra queste risultavano ben visibili i canini affilati dell’animaletto e i suoi occhioni caleidoscopici. Keljord le strappò la vanga di mano e fece per tirarla addosso all’animale –“Via, vattene!!” Kelia gli bloccò il braccio a mezz’aria e si frappose tra lui e l’animale. –“No Keljord! Non è pericoloso, Fermati!” il fratello la scansò bruscamente –“Togliti!” -“No, ascoltami, ne ho già visti tanti nella foresta. Non è pericoloso!” –“ Il fratello la congelò con lo sguardo –“cosa scusa?” Kelia lo lasciò andare e prese ad avvicinarsi lentamente alla creaturina. –“Ma si, ne vedo tanti dentro Anhydridd, sono schivi e si cibano di bacche,semi o frutti. Questo d’evessere un cucciolo, altrimenti non si sarebbe mai avvicinato tanto a noi.” Controllò la reazione di Liam con la coda dell’occhio, raccolse un paio di semi girandola da terra e li strinse l’uno sull’altro nel pugno per romperne il guscio. –“I semi girandola sono il loro pasto preferito, quasi una droga, ma non hanno i denti abbastanza forti per rompere il guscio e così vanno fuori di testa nel tentativo di romperli sbattendoli a terra.” L’animaletto distolse l’attenzione dal seme girandola ancora intatto per dondolare la coda spinosa in segno di minaccia. Kelia allungò lentamente la mano con i semi fin sotto al muso dell’animale. “No, Ia! Ci perdi le dita!” Kelia scosse la testa mentre l’esserino ringhiava debolmente –“Avanti piccola palla di spine, lo so che non vuoi farmi niente. Ho i semi che ti piacciono tanto, non ne senti l’odore?” Con il pollice mosse un pò i semi nella mano per farne alzare il profumo. La bestiola drizzò le orecchie e smise di ringhiare per annusare l’aria. Puntò il tartufo verso la mano e fece un piccolo passo avanti. –“dai scricciolo, lo so che non puoi resistere” lo esortò. Il suo tono rassicurante sembrò convincere l’animale, abbassò le spine che sparirono nella folta pelliccia e con un ultima annusata cominciò a divorare felicemente i semi. “Ecco. Visto?” disse al fratello. Con la mano libera sfiorò la testa della bestiolina. Questa si scansò di lato per annusarla con diffidenza. Kelia la lasciò fare, fiduciosa. Il suo coraggio venne ripagato quando l’animale affondò il muso sul suo palmo. Godendosi quel morbido contatto Kelia offrì un altro seme al piccolo per distrarlo mentre lo accarezzava su tutta la schiena. Sentì il pelo fremere sotto la sua mano, rivelandole\confermandole che la bestiolina non era abituata a quel tipo di tocco. “E’ un cucciolo, e come tale molto avventato. Nessun adulto si è mai avvicinato tanto a me in Anhydridd, figuriamoci fuori.” I peli le si drizzarono addosso mentre realizzava quello che si era appena fatta sfuggire di bocca. Si girò per vedere la reazione di Keljord. In piedi e a braccia conserte dietro a lei, la scrutava con espressione feroce. “Ia. Sei entrata in Anhydridd? Sei stata nella foresta proibita?” le chiese minaccioso. Kelia pensò a quanto sarebbe stato facile mentire. Fece un semplice sorriso innocente con cui sapeva di poter ingannare il fratello. Le parole le aveva già in mente, sarebbero uscite con disinvoltura dalle sue labbra, mentre assaporava il familiare bruciore del tenersi tutto dentro. Aprì la bocca per parlare ma qualcosa nello sguardo del fratello glielo impedì. Capì che l’ennesima menzogna sarebbe stata facile come un respiro, e si vergognò. –“Qualche volta.” Ammise. –“Tu hai perso completamente la testa!” le urlò contro –“Non è come dicono” cercò di spiegarsi lei –“Non mi importa!” la zittì lui –“Mi importa solo della tua incolumità, e per questo tu non tornerai mai più in quella foresta! Ci siamo capiti?” “Keljord, ma” “Niente ma Kelia. Anche se non fosse pericoloso come credo che sia, non penso ti renda conto in quale guaio ti troveresti se qualcuno ti vedesse!” Keljord ormai urlava come un pazzo contro la sua schiena, rendendole difficile trovare il coraggio di girarsi. Voleva spiegare le sue motivazioni, ribattere che il rischio era minimo e calcolato, compensato da tutte quelle scoperte che avevano sconvolto il suo mondo perfetto, e magari aggiungere che la sua era una vera e propria abitudine giornaliera. Si rendeva conto però che non poteva. La rabbbia di l era travolgente ma non abbastanza forte da nascondere la paura nella sua voce, i suoi occhi la imploravano di sentir ragione e rimanere al sicuro. Non c’era speranza di discutere razionalmente in quelle condizioni –“Ho capito.” Disse. Almeno quella non era una bugia, capiva perfettamente le ragioni del fratello e il suo punto di vista, e per non mentirgli ulteriormente si morse la lingua. _Non mi piegherò ad altre imposizioni Keljord, perdonami_ pensò. Lo strano animaletto fulvo scelse quel momento per andare a strusciarsi contro le gambe del fratello. –“Togliti!” Keljord arrabbiato faceva davvero paura, e l’animaletto trotterellò via spaventato per cercare nuove attenzioni da K, schivando di poco un bel calcio. –“Non hai bisogno di comportarti da stupido. Ce l’hai con me, non con lui.” Sbottò K intollerante a certe manifestazioni idiote\immeritevoli. Il fratello mosse un passo minaccioso verso di lei, ma si contenne. –“Credi che sia un gioco, he ia? Pensi di poter fare quello che vuoi senza nessuna ripercussione?” L’accusò, dandole l’impressione di volerle rinfacciare molto più di quanto lei credesse (che lui fosse a conoscenza) . –“Forse hai scordato cos’è successo a Sam. Il destino di tutta la sua famiglia, K, compresa la nonna.” Il noto di Keljord si inasprì –“In effetti non credo di aver visto la Signora BetNih in circolazione da un po’ di tempo. Girano voci che sia impazzita a seguito dello sfortunato accaduto, non faceva che farneticare di qualche complotto, e così le autorità si sono prese cura di lei. È con loro adesso.” Puntualizzò sarcastico. Il dolore non le sarebbe parso più vero neanche se il fratello le avesse piantato uno spillo nel cuore. I ricordi di quei momenti angoscianti le affollarono la mente. Sam con i genitori che urlavano, il crepitio del fuoco che cancellava i loro volti, ricordava perfino le lacrime negli occhi azzurri del fratellino di Sam che si asciugavano al calore del fuoco mentre gli rigavano le guancie. Pensò alla nonna che aveva amati tanto entrambi, e che non incontrava più al mercato da molti giorni ormai. Non si era chiesta il perché. Aveva pesato che si fosse semplicemente stancata di tenere il banco della stoffa. Non avrebbe mai creduto che…oppure non aveva voluto crederlo. Aveva voluto ignorare l’evidenza? Credere che Bethim fosse ancora viva e forte come l’aveva conosciuta. –“Non è vero.” Lo supplicò. L’animaletto fiutò l’odore delle sue lacrime e le leccò la faccia, compiaciuto da quel sapore salato. –“ E’ vero.” Ribadì il fratello. –“Raccolse gli attrezzi da per terra e le alzò il mento con due dita per guardarla negli occhi. –“ E’ tutto vero. E se hai qualche idea per tirarti fuori da questa situazione senza finire come loro allora prego, fai pure. Ma hai solo fino a 10 giorni prima della cerimonia di passaggio, altrimenti agirò io.” K dovette guardare altrove per sfuggire all’intensità delle sue intenzioni. –“Almeno per l’assassinio cercano un solo colpevole.” Aggiunse. Kelia sentì che si accucciava accanto a lei e le infilava qualcosa in mano. Non aveva bisogno di vederlo per capire cos’era. Riconosceva al tatto la particolare impugnatura di metallo rivestito in cuoio di uno dei pugnali del fratello. –“Liberati di quel mostriciattolo. Non possiamo rischiare che lo vedano approcciarti con questa familiarità. Non deve presentarsi mai più.” Si allontanò senza un’altraa parola. Kelia si alzò e raccolse un paio di semi girandola rompendoli come poco prima. L’animaletto intento a lisciarsi il pelo spinato della lunga coda captò subito l’odore pungente. Si alzò sulle zampe posteriori per mordicchiarle la mano. –“Vieni bestiolina.” La condusse fuori dalla vista di Keljord e dentro alla Foresta. Tornò nel giro di poco, senza bestiolina al seguito. Raggiunse il fratello e gli consegnò il pugnale sporco di sangue senza fiatare. Lo guardò pulirlo sull’erba e poi si unì a lui nel lavoro. Non scambiarono molte altre parole perché, anche se erano tante le questioni irrisolte di cui avrebbero dovuto discutere, i loro animi erano troppo in subbuglio. Quando molto tempo dopo ebbero finito di lavorare tornarono a casa con gli arti doloranti. Come sempre quando andavano a dormire in contemporanea Keljord l’accompagnò nella sua stanza e le diede la buonanotte con un bacio leggero sulla fronte. –“Ti voglio bene Yaya, notte” –“Notte Keljordiam” ricambiò lei prima di entrare e crollare sul letto.

**Author's Note:**

> ok! il primo capitolo è andato. Per il secondo mi serve solo il tempo di editare la brutta e poi sarà vostro. sempre che ne vogliate altro! Aspettatevi anche tanto ca**eggio da questa storia, non amo rendere i miei personaggi troppo seri, e mi dispiacerebbe farli passare per le pene dell'inferno senza un minimo di svago tra un problema e l'altro!!
> 
>  
> 
> < a href=”https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mehehilill” > Tumblr < /a >


End file.
